


The Key to Freedom

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Twilight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: Time is a fragile thing, one tear can disrupt the universe in a matter of seconds. Bella is transported during her change to Dallas Texas, 1893, smack dab in the middle of the Southern Vampire Wars. She meets a very different Jasper, one that just might capture her heart. What will be left of the future?
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

Bella always thought death would be painless and quick, but it was slow and torturous. She was burning, her insides on fire. Her teeth grinded against one another, fingers gripping at the ice cold snow, Edward’s pained voice coaxing her, apologizing. 

He never meant for her to get hurt, never meant to get so sidetracked. Edward didn’t even see this other vampire coming. Bella’s lips wobbled as she tried not to scream. She wouldn’t show pain. 

Bella tried running her life through her mind, shifting through every human moment, good or bad, clutching her human memories close. “We need to move her now.” Edward’s voice was muffled, like he was under water. “No, the cool environment might soothe her, it’ll be a relief to her skin.” Jasper’s cool voice sent a string of memories through her brain, his tale of the vampire army. The brutal deaths and pain. Blood.

She couldn’t stop her mind from replaying his words over and over again. The images flashed behind her brain like a movie, words becoming distorted.

_ I was the youngest major in the Calvary _

Bella’s hands curled in the snow, her back arching, a blood curdling scream left her lips. As her back slammed down on the ice cold ground, her eyes snapped open, meeting a pair of gold ones. 

None like her Edward’s, these eyes were calculated and worried, but wise. “Breathe.” He whispered. “It’ll be over soon.” Bella's eyes fluttered closed, blonde hair swaying with the wind. 

Bella burned for only one day, surrounded by the Cullen’s, save for Edward, who was having a hard time coping with Bella’s sudden immortality, until she disappeared from sight. 

They had never seen anything so strange and wondered what powers were at play. It didn’t take long for Alice to get a glimpse, surprised that she could’ve missed such a decision. 

“This is Aro’s doing. He’s acquired a vampire with a unique gift of time travel, only that the time period depends on the thoughts of  _ who _ they’re sending back determines when they go to. Why would he…”

She trailed off once more, her eyes zoning out. “Alice. What is it?” Jasper stepped in her line of vision, brows drawn. “There were some side effects. While Aro honed in on us specifically, which I still don’t understand why, only a person with blood in their veins can actually move through time. Bella’s molecular structure makes up that compound since her heart was still beating. The only question is what was she thinking about?”

**_1893 (30 years after Jasper was changed)_ **

Bella’s gasped, sucking in a deep breath. She blinked her eyes open, her eyes widening slowly as she looked down at the ground, nothing but gravel, and large boots walking in a direction that seemed to lead to nowhere. 

She felt an ice cold arm wrapping itself tightly around her waist, and Bella leaned her head back to look at the vampire that had her in its clutches. She wasn’t tall enough to catch his face, but she got a glimpse of his hair, and it was strikingly familiar. 

She shivered as the air seemed to shift drastically, thundering sounds that she could only describe as vampires reached her ears. Off to her left was a large area, with a dark wooden cabin off to the side. 

There were maybe 30+ vampires all fighting one another, or rather one in particular. His form was familiar to Bella, his size and hair reminding her of something akin to safety. As the vampire shifted his gaze, turning his head just a few inches to the right, Bella let out a small gasp, her mouth uttering his name so softly she was sure no one would hear her. “Jasper..”

The vampire tensed under her hold, and while the vampire that looked to be Jasper didn’t turn towards her directly, his eyes snapped to her briefly, and it was like ice water was dumped on her head. His vibrant red eyes glowed under the cold coverage, eyeing her. Unable to determine if she was a threat or something else. 

Before Bella could process what was going on, the scene around her blurred, before it all changed. She was suddenly right side up, on her own two feet in a barn. A vampire stood across from her in the corner, eyeing her with scrutiny. Bella thought she’d be shaking up a storm, but for some reason she knew this vampire wouldn’t hurt her. 

He wasn’t looking at her like he wanted something to eat. He tilted his head at her, removing the hat she barely took notice of. She realized he seemed familiar because of his hair, while short, had the same honey blonde color that Jasper had, his hair less curlier, but curled at the ends nonetheless.

“Well I’ll be damned.” He drawled lowly, his accent giving Bella a general clue of where she could be. “I’ve been waiting a mighty long time for ya suga’.” Bella frowned and looked around the barn, peaking through the slacks to look outside. “Where am I?” She asked, looking back to the vampire. “Texas.” He answered, watching her some more. 

He already knew her next question as she glanced at his clothing. “1893.” Bella just stared at him, looking him in the eyes, searching for a lie. She knew he was telling the truth though, the Jasper she saw wasn’t the one she remembered. “Why am I here? I was in the middle of...what’s happening?” She asked, back away from the door and towards the middle of the room. “What do you mean you’ve been waiting?” 

Bella was slowly starting to panic, her heart rate only rising, breathing becoming short and fast. “Easy there.” He moved forward slowly, laying his hands on her shoulders. He tried to look as non threatening as possible, meeting her big brown eyes. He felt some sympathy at the lost look in her eyes. “I don’t know why ya here, but I  _ have  _ been waiting on ya. I know yer not from here, from this place, this time. I have a gift, and it told me about ya. A human who’d have knowledge of this world but not of this place, one who’d know the Major by name, the key to freedom.”

Bella swallowed, looking to this vampire, believing every word. “I don’t know what that means. I don’t….Jasper leaves this place...in..oh god.”

It was like the concept of time was finally catching up to her, the realization setting in that her future, her life, didn’t exist. “50 to 55 years from now.” 

She ran a hand through her hair, frowning. “What’s ya name sugar?” He asked, sweeping her hair away from her neck. Bella let out a shaky breath, her lips trembling. “Bella.” She whispered.

“The name’s Peter. It’s lovely to meet ya darlin’.” He whispered soft, coaxing her slowly to relax. “I don’t want to die Peter.” She closed her eyes, trembling underneath his hands. “I mean...I won’t be born for almost 100 years...and I don’t want to not...exist. But I also don’t want to exist here… in this time.” 

Peter tilted her head sideways. “I know. This is hell. In all honesty Bella, this is war, and you’ve got to be one tough son of a bitch to take it. I have a good feeling about you. Can you hold out for 50 years?” He asked her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her still. 

Bella swallowed, grasping his arm, a human attempt to stop the inevitable. She nodded, screwing her eyes shut. “I’ll look after you, if you look after him.” He promised before sinking his teeth into her neck, her body locking up in his hold.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Awakening

**PPOV**

Bella was a weird girl, she didn’t scream, not once. She laid on the small cot barely moving, but I could tell she was in pain as her fingers gripped at the hay, and her eyes were clenched shut. Ever since I was created for this life, she was always in the back of my mind, reminding me that she was coming. 

I never saw her face, never knew her name, and for the last 30 years or so every time I came across a human female, I always hoped it would be her, be the one to set me free. Set my friend free. My hope was always crushed when the human woke up, knowing nothing, looking as if she just came from town. I came across Bella who was laying in the middle of a trail, right off the perimeter of our territory, passed out cold, so pale she almost looked like one of us. I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but I saw her clothes and I knew she was special. It had to be her. My gift was never specific on when she’d come to me, and that was a fuck up within itself.

I knew the moment she woke as her heartbeat sped up, and I was suddenly worried as a few newborns and even adult vampires eyed her with hunger in their eyes. Lil’ Darlin’ was a looker for a human and she smelt like apples and an old spice, delicious combo. So I knew they had their eyes set on her for different reasons. When she uttered the Major’s name, I knew salvation had come. I haven’t told Jasper who this woman was or her intention here even if she didn’t know it yet either. She said Jasper leaves here in 50 years, and I don’t know if by himself or with me. 

I had so many questions to ask, but I didn’t know if I wanted to know. I wondered if Jasper wanted to know of his future life. It is obvious she knows my sire, but in what context? I knew one thing though that she is special in many different ways, and if she wants to live, she has to stay by our sides. I had a feeling that Jasper would warm up to her rather quickly, but I didn’t know how that would affect her position. I watched her body change over the next few hours, her hair becoming longer and more vibrant. I could see red streaks in her hair, blending in with the brown. Her face was slowly thinning out, her body molding and smoothing out in the places the venom reached. 

I swallowed my own venom as I looked at her. While I didn’t have any sexual feelings for her, I was a man, and like I said, darlin’ was a looker. I hadn’t mated yet, and in this very environment, I didn’t want to. Maria forced the Major to kill mated pairs, their inclination to each other too strong to live in a war like this. I hoped to find happiness. That hope was deep inside me, slowly dying day by day. This was hell. There was no slice of heaven.

I stood straight as Jasper came into the barn, eyeing Bella with curiosity. “Major.” I greeted, nodding towards him. “Captain. Who is she?” I glanced down at Bella in pity. “She’s from the future.” Disbelief flooded through the room, and I let out a small chuckle. “Look at her clothes. She knows your name, none of which any of us call you, save for me, and that’s a rarity. Ever since I woke up here….I’ve had a feelin’.” He squatted down to assess her more closely.

“Your gift?” He glanced at me for a moment, before looking back at her. “Yeah. She’s our way out.” He turned to me sharply, staring me in the eyes. It’s been 30 years we’ve been in this hell, not knowing another way out. “We don’t know what’s out there. What could she possibly know?” I moved forward, pulling up the odd checkered patterned sleeve to show him her wrist. “Look. She knows something. She was still human. It looks like a year or two old. She knows that you will leave in about 50 years.” He furrowed his brow, a look of shock on his face. “What?” I asked. 

  
  


A feeling of unconditional trust filtered through the room and I couldn’t help but to smile. “We keep this to ourselves. Someone would kill for whatever she knows.” He was looking her over, noticing how she could possibly grow out of the current clothes she was in. “Find me some clothes. We’ll dispose of these in the city.” I was gone in seconds, looking for something for lil’ bit to wear. Once I found something suitable, I started making my way back, running into a vampire named Russell.

“Sir.” I nodded my head in acknowledgement, wondering what he wanted. “Uh, that there youngin’ you turnin’, she sure is going to make a mighty fine addition. I was looking for the major when I stumbled across her there in the barn. She looks like a feisty ol’ thing, and I wanted to offer my services if one on one training is needed.” I stared at him for what probably felt like minutes but was only seconds. I could almost feel the lust rollin’ off the poor sap. “No, your services aren’t required. Don’t get ya’ balls handed to ya.” 

I had a feeling he’d be a future problem concerning Bella, but I’d deal with that issue. I always thought I’d be fighting for myself, forever really, but now that she’s here, our very survival counted on her, and her alone. I’m fighting for someone else now, until she could fight for herself. I just had to make sure she didn’t get herself killed and attracted the wrong kind of attention, especially from Maria. 

I headed back to Jasper with the clothes, and helped him get her changed. We were swift in our movements, and I had to applaud the girl that all she did was let out a grunt of pain. “She’s a strong thing ain’t she?” I asked proudly. Jasper let out a chuckle and a small nod. “Yeah, might be a sire thing. You didn’t scream much either.” I rolled her clothes up and sat them under the cot until I could come back for them later. 

We took turns checking on her throughout the next three days, her heart slowing day by day. It was early morning, the sun was barely making an appearance over the mountains, and I was bouncing on my feet a bit, waiting for her heart to completely stop. A wave of calm made me stop, and I looked over towards Jasper. “Sorry.” I really wasn’t, and I’m sure he knew that when he gave me the finger. Her heart was hammering in her chest, causing her to take in a sharp gasp, and her fingers dug into the ground, pulling up dirt. She let out her final breath, letting go of the soil and hay. I was starting to get giddy again, wondering what she was going to be like. “Peter! Get a hold of yourself.” Jasper snapped, shooting me a glare. “You can’t tell me you’re not curious.” He raised a brow at me in response, and I rolled my eyes. “Right.”

  
  


She was up in seconds, instinctively crouched with her back against the corner. Her red eyes pierced mine somethin’ fierce, her lip curlin’ over her teeth, letting out a growl. Jasper tilted his head, causing her to turn in his direction. She stood straight immediately, blinking. 

“Jasper.” She voiced, appearing in front of him him in a flash. I was surprised he grabbed her by the arms, holding her in front of him, eyes narrowing. She frowned as if disappointed. “Not the present Jasper...I forgot. Red almost looks better than gold.” 

“Gold?” I asked curiously. He let her go, his curiosity seeping. She was an interesting new born. “Yes. When feeding on animals. Before I came here..” We all stopped, hearing the quietness. 

“You need to hunt.” Jasper stated, urging Bella along. I followed behind her, my eyes trained on the two to five month old newborns. A deadly growl made them all jump in fright, heads bowing in submission. It was Jasper, no doubt wondering why they weren’t sparring like usual. I knew it was Bella herself that had these heathens frozen in place. “Did you forget what you were created for? If you can’t follow orders, you must not want to see past your term.” 

I eyed Bella as she shivered, but yet no fear ran off her, she smelled anxious though. “Term?” She whispered, looking towards me. “Life expectancy. You’ll learn that if you produce shit, defy, disrespect, you’re done for. You do what we ask, when we ask, if you can’t fight to save your ass, it’s grass.”

I winked causing her to snort. “But in all seriousness, we go to war, fight for territory, and if you can’t keep up, you’re scheduled to be destroyed. Simple as that. There are a few rules however: don’t attract too much attention when hunting, you always refer to your superiors as sir, as it’s just the major and myself, Major and Captain, you refer to Maria as Miss or mistress, that’s one rule you must never defy. Listen and you’ll be fine.”

Bella purses her lips but nods. “Yes sir.” I raised a brow at her, throwing her a smirk. “Let’s go on, you’re a chatty newborn.” Jasper stated, before disappearing. 

“After you.” Bella followed behind, and we made our way into the city. We stopped on the outskirts of town, and looked at Bella. Before either of us could explain what to do, she was already doing it. 

We watched her zip off into the shadows quite impressed with her ability to hone in her feral nature. “They grow so fast.” I whispered, hearing the screams and abrupt squelches coming from the alleyway. “She’s very….tame.” Jasper whispered, his eyes narrowing just a bit. 

“You don’t have to be suspicious of her. She’ll be good for us.” I said. “I don’t doubt you. I just don’t know how that’s possible.”

Bella jumped down from a small building, landing on her two feet. We dressed her in a light, less constricted dress with flowers on it, and I was quite surprised she only had a drop of blood on it. 

“It is. 55 years from now, in 1948, you’ll meet a woman….I don’t know if this’ll have any affect on the future, but she’s the reason you truly leave this life behind. In my time, where  _ you’re  _ from, you live with a family of vampires who drink and survive off animal blood. They live a peaceful life. I fell in love with your ‘brother’, his name is or will be Edward, and...that’s what I know.”

I frowned, none of that information making any sense to me. I don’t know ofthis person, and no matter what, my gift tells me that it  _ is  _ Bella who leads Jasper to redemption, but not in  _ that  _ way. “So we can mate with humans?” Jasper asked, looking confused. 

Bella shrugged, her face falling, her red eyes flowing with venom. “I assume so. Edward...I’m his singer. Or was his singer I guess. We fell in love, then something happened and he left, only for me to end up saving his life. I was to be turned soon.” 

What in the hell? Left? “Lil’ Bit, a vampire can’t leave their mate. That’s just impossible. Human or not. In fact, he would’ve turned you the moment he laid eyes on you. The fact that you..were his singer only makes it seem more likely he found you challenging.” 

I could tell those words didn’t help her as she looked absolutely crestfallen. “Aww, shit, I’m sorry darlin’.” Jasper just raised a brow at me, flicking his eyes over to her. “Come on. We best be heading back. Are you sated?”

She nodded, flitting back to my side. 

  
  


It’s been only hours that Bella has been a vampire, and she was even more extraordinary than I thought. She was definitely a challenge for the newborns. She seemed to know what to do and what not to do. 

She dodged blows, seemed to flow with the wind as she didn’t let a single one of them get their arms around her. She never took her eye off the opponent, even when she took them down, she went in for the kill. It was like she was trained by Jasper himself, and I knew it was catching the eye of Maria, who had a glint in her ruby eyes. 

“I like her a lot. Where did you find such a belleza?” She whispered to me, a look of triumph on her face. “Right on the outskirts mistress. She’s a natural.” She smirked nodding in agreement. “Natural indeed. She just may rise to the ranks very quickly. Keep an eye on her Captain. I’d hate to lose such a precious prize.”

I bowed slowly, internally rolling my eyes. Russell was up next, eyeing Bella. He was one of our best, right under me in fighting. Annoying little shit, and I knew he was going to get worse. 

Jasper cleared his throat, shooting Russell a glare. “Let’s see what ya got.” Bella smirked at his taunting. Russell was like a viper, striking fast, but Bella was faster, having her speed and strength to flip him over her shoulder, throwing him to the ground. He charged for her again, and as he sprang forward, she leaned back at the waist, her hands connecting with his shirt, and she flipped him on his back and towards the ground, her teeth at his neck. 

No one had ever bested him, especially a female. Jasper clapped slowly, nodding his head. “You’re quite a learner Bella.” She moved to help Russell up, who then switched the position, holding her at the waist. A feeling of protectiveness flowed through me, but I didn’t act on it. Lil’ Bit had to hold her own.

“Maybe you and I could see where this leads.” He whispered. He started to run his hands down her waist, and I would have jumped to intervene if it were just the two of them, but Bella’s quiet hiss made it clear she didn’t want anything to do with him. “Fuck off.” She growled, pushing him away, her strength coming into play as he went flying.

He landed on his back making some of the other men snicker. He stood, glaring. “This ain’t over sweetheart.” Maria gave a quiet chuckle, shaking her head. “I like her.”  _ Fuck Me. _

  
  
  



	3. Sire and Child

I never understood the bond between sire and child until Bella. I didn’t see Bella as such,  _ but  _ I saw her as a little sister, something to covet. She had taken quite a likin’ to me, and surprisingly Jasper. She was quickly rising to the ranks, so much so that Jasper was considerin’ making her Lieutenant. 

She was an exceptional fighter, confiding to us that future Jasper trained the family he was in, to fight an army no less, and she remembered his words exactly. Jasper was impressed, and it made Bella even more special. She could hold her own, but she was shit when sparring. She worked with either one of us one on one. 

After a while, we were training her to focus her attention on multiple vampires at once. She was slowly getting the hang of it. 

Anyway, that position was causing quite a disruption, a female never having such power of a group of men. Women were jealous, some saw her as an idol, men were envious, some were lustful. Those bastards had me wanting to beat em’ till they screamed for they mama. 

When we entered new territory, she stayed close to me, her nerves gettin’ the best of her. When I wasn’t around, she stayed rather close to Jasper, almost like a little puppy, but best believe the girl would fuck you up if you so much as touched her. 

Jasper found it rather cute, always sendin’ Lil Bit a wink. Maria for some reason was okay with the development of our relationship dynamic. While we didn’t publicly show affection, she watched us individually. I think she believed a stronger bond to one another made the loyalty to her even stronger. Whatever the hell kept her off our backs.

But back to what I was sayin’. I realized that sire and child had an emotional bond, one that only called out to ya when your youngin’ needed you. We were just coming back from a successful fight, and Bella had gone off to hunt. She was only 3 weeks old now, and the only newborn to hunt alone and not draw attention. We didn’t trust her yet to take others, they could get rowdy. 

I was currently talkin’ with Jasper about our next move. Maria has been wanting to acquire New Mexico, or some part of it, we were going over the details now. “We’ve had scouts, it’s not a big area. We need about 100 of us, 4 groups of 25, blocking out all the exits. I can lead a group, and I can get Russell and Jeremy to lead one. This would be a good time to test Bella’s skills, lead the youngin’s. You bring in another..” Jasper stopped suddenly, tilting his head. 

At that, a feeling passed through me making me shudder. My gift was going haywire, trying to pinpoint what was going on. “Bella.” I walked out of the tent with Jasper on my heels. “Has Bella come back from huntin’?” I asked one of the older vampires who shook his head. “I haven’t seen her sir.” 

“Something’s wrong.” Jasper stated, zipping past towards the edge of our territory. I sped after him, my senses spreading out. “This way!” I made a right, running through the woods, the scents of Bella and Russell mingling. Fear and rage flowed through me, and I wondered for a moment if it was Jasper projectin’, but I realized there were my own emotions, just amplified. 

I stopped at an abrupt halt, Jasper skidding to a stop right next to me. Russell had Bella pinned against a tree, his pants down to his ankles. Bella’s newborn strength has slowly been waning lately, and Russell was abnormally strong. 

He had her arms pinned to her side, laughing. Her dress was tattered in a few places, and I could see some fresh bite wounds on her arms, and even some on her collarbone. Fuck. I don’t even think he realized we were there, his attention focused on her, her fear seeping from her body. I felt my eyes go black, and a deadly hiss resonated through the woods.

Jasper striked so quickly that it was a blur to my own eyes, yanking Russell by the hair. He tossed him towards me, and I caught him by the arms, forcing him to his knees. Jasper crouched low, a protective stance in front of Bella, something I don’t think he realized. 

I yanked him by the hair, forcing his head up. “What in the hell are you doin’?” He grunted in pain as I dug my nails into his skin. “I just...you can’t deny she’s been playing me like a fiddle.” I dug my nails into his forehead, raking them up towards his hairline. He let out a pained hiss, venom leaking down his face. 

Jasper had him by the throat in seconds, and I made my way to Bella’s side, eyeing her. Before I could reach her however, an invisible force of some sort stopped me from reaching her. 

Well I’ll be damned. She was placing her hand on her shoulder, trying to lick the wound. “Hey, open up for me now. Just me.” I coaxed. Although she knew me and knew I’d never hurt her, she eyed me suspiciously. 

“Let me take a look at ya.” I said softly, moving closer. I was finally able to get close to her, holding her up. “They hurt.” She whimpered, looking up at me. Her eyes were black, and she held the appearance of a small child in that moment, a typical newborn reaction.

“Lemme see.” I moved her hair, eyeing a nasty looking bite on her neck. “He tried to mate with her.” I hissed, tearing my gaze towards Jasper. 

Jasper tilted his head to the side, smiling maniacally as Russell screamed. “You know the rules. Never take a mate. You’ve also disrespected one of your superiors. She’s in higher rank than you, and you try to take advantage. Didn’t ya’ mama teach you any manners?” 

Jasper clicked his tongue in a mocking manner. “You know the deal.” He dropped Russell to the ground, thoroughly incapacitating him. I don’t know what it was, but I saw a small glimpse of the demon within Jasper make a small appearance, so quick I almost thought I was going crazy. His black, soulless landed on Bella for a brief second, before freezing over red once again. 

But that small appearance changed something quite drastically, and maybe it was because she knew him from her time, or maybe because he protected her, but after nuzzling my arm, she glued herself to his side, grabbing his shirt with her hand. 

“We’ll take care of these when we get back to base. Peter, grab  _ that  _ and let’s head back. We’ll make this message clear.” I silently nodded, grabbing Russell by the feet, tossing him over my shoulder.

Maria was a ruthless bitch, but she wasn’t cruel. She made it quite clear that no disrespect towards your superior was tolerated, nor rape or any forced sexual contact was allowed.

It did nothing but create issues, and we didn’t need that. We needed a United front.

Bella was a strong girl, keeping a straight face as we stood upon our followers. Russell was now awake, and at my feet, his arms held out wide.

Jasper stood with his back to me, standing tall. Bella stood my side, her hands at her back. “We seem to have a problem with following rules. Let me make something  _ very  _ clear. Bella is now your Lutienant. She’s the only newborn that has an adult’s skill set, and is an excellent fighter. None of you can even take me on for 5 minutes. With that being said, let’s have a few reminders.” 

Jasper walked forward, pulling Russell’s hair back, forcing him to meet his eyes. “He has broken our number one rule: Do not take a mate. Mated pairs  _ will  _ die. He has also gone against Mistress Maria’s own personal rules. No matter what monsters we may be, forced sexual contact is  _ not  _ allowed.” I motioned Bella forward and Jasper motioned for Bella to take his head. 

As I pulled at his arms, Bella pulled his head, cutting off his screams. I took the head, and after setting it on a wooden pike, I set the pieces on fire, the three of us looking at each and every one of our members. 

Maria nodded at us, and requested for Bella. Before letting her go, I gently grabbed her arm, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “For now, ya tell her everythin’, even that nifty little trick you’ve got goin’.” She nodded at me before following behind her. 

Jasper and I walked the property, watching the younger newborns spar. “Alright there Major?” I asked, eyeing him. He nodded. “Just jittery. I’d like to tend to Bella’s wounds is all.” I hummed. “She’s fine.” I answered, getting a suspicious feeling in my gut. “I know that. It’s just that you tell me that this girl is the way we get out of this nightmare, this life, and I find myself very...fond of her. She calms me in a very serene way.”

As we rounded our way back, we caught sight of Bella nodding towards Maria, making her way to us. She was dressed in a new, cleaner dress. I could still see the venom oozing from her, and the discomfort on her face was quite clear. “This is rather weird, but I can’t reach these.” She pointed to her neck and collar bone. 

“It’s goin’ to sting like hell darlin’.” I warned. “I’ll do it. It tends to particularly hurt more when your sire’s venom enters and mingles with yours.”

Bella swallowed and nodded. “Okay.” She answered. I felt like I was watching an intimate moment but I watched anyway. He pushed her hair over her shoulder. Never mind, I can’t watch this shit. “I’ll be back.” I called, heading towards the city.

  
  


**BPOV**

Jasper’s tongue was warm against my neck, sending tingles down my spine. I hissed quietly as it stung for just a second. It was awkward because he ends up with my best friend one day, and Edward’s brother, but it was oddly soothing. 

His hand was placed gently on my hip, holding me in place. He smelt like apple pie, and honey crisp apples. His red eyes flickered to mine briefly, and for some reason, I found that his eyes seemed to hold more depth. 

He wasn’t beautiful, he wasn’t like Adonis, and I find that absolutely perfect. 

No Bella. This is Jasper, Alice’s mate. Keep him alive, until she can do the rest. 

He did the same thing to my collarbone, making me wish I could blush. If I had a pulse, it would be racing. I used to think Edward’s lips were tantalizing, but there was something about Jasper,  _ this  _ Jasper, that made me feel differently. 

That was more terrifying than being thrust through time. 

“What did she say?” Peter asked, his eyes raking over me. I liked Peter. He was like a big brother to me. I wish I could’ve asked Jasper more about him when we were training for Victoria. 

He seemed like a good friend, and I wondered why Jasper never mentioned them. “She likes me even more.” I responded, pulling my hair up. He nodded stiffly. “Good. Let’s not milk it. Does Jasper ever...do we...get rid of her?” I frowned, thinking back to the conversation with Jasper. It was a bit hazy, but I didn’t recall him ever saying he killed Maria. 

“I don’t think so. You just escaped us all.” He hummed deep in his throat nodding. “I have a question.” I said, looking out at the changing humans. His silence was enough for me to continue. “Does every vampire have a mate?” I now realized that Peter was right. As a vampire, our emotions are so deep, and I don’t think I could leave the love of my life. I wanted happiness, I wanted to find what I knew to be out there one day.

He shrugged. “Honestly? I don’t know. I believe so. I believe that every creature has a soul mate, or someone that complements them in every single way. For us, we’ve got eternity to find out. We all deserve a little happiness.” I hummed, nodding.

“I just hope I don’t end up alone forever.” He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, squeezing me to him. “You won’t. You’ll always have me.” I smiled, turning my face into his shoulder. His scent was also soothing in a way. I felt safe. Safe enough anyway. “We’re gonna have to practice on that gift of yours. She’s going to want you to be able to project it. Why don’t you start with me? Then we’ll see what can penetrate it.”

I liked the sound of that. 

Maybe hell wouldn’t be so bad.

  
  
  


**AN: Who’s POV would you like next? Do you wish to see what the future looks like?**

  
  
  



	4. Mind’s Eye

**2006**

Things were drastically changing. Alice no longer saw a future where Bella was in their lives. It was like Bella never came along in the first place, leaving a hole in her visions. Jasper was even starting to blur from her mind, and she could feel as if her own memories were soon molding around his very being.

Jasper was struggling to recognize what were his original memories, and what was currently happening in 1893. He was having trouble with his emotions to certain memories, unable to account for the memories of lust and protectiveness, with hints of denial concerning Bella. He was slowly finding himself lost.

Peter had called him just weeks after Bella had been sent back in time, agitated that someone fucked with time. He was also accepting of it, which Jasper found strange, but had to run through his ‘memories’ to learn that Bella was indeed Peter’s child and sister through venom. Peter’s memory was altering just as his, although he was much more collected. He only told Jasper that while he did not know the outcome, his life was about to change, and when the time came, he needed to make the right decision.

Jasper had no clue as to what his brother meant, and knew that one day he would find out. Carlisle and Edward had traveled to Volterra wondering why they had sent Bella back and if there was any way to bring her back. Aro did not realize his mistake, and unknowingly altered his own future in ways he couldn’t imagine. Hope for The Cullen’s died as there was no way to bring Bella back from the present, and there were no decisions being made, and for the first time in vampire history, there was something impossible.

Bella’s path altered their whole lives, and the only one that could put it back on track was Jasper but even then….they weren’t sure where his memories and feelings lied.

* * *

**1893**

**JPOV**

“Again.” I growled, provoking the vampire in front of me. I smirked as she charged, keeping up with my movements. I ducked, swiping her feet with my leg, taking her to the ground. Rolling over quickly, I had her pinned. “You got 10 minutes in darlin’.” Her ruby red eyes glared back at me, and she rolled her eyes.

“Better than last time.” I stood, helping her to her feet. Her sweet scent of fresh grass, and something I couldn’t place wafted toward me. “Much. How were you even able to keep up? In the future?” I asked, knocking some of the straw out of her hair.

“It wasn’t easy, I tell you that.” She snorted. “I have a question. Why do we have to leave 50 years from now? Why not now?” Her face took on a peculiar expression.

“I don’t know anything about time travel Major, but I do know that you’re not supposed to change major decisions, or alter the timeline. Me being here probably changes a lot of things, but leaving now will drastically change the future. You’re not this person..Jasper. In the future, you’re not surrounded by this. Death.” She waved her hand around, motioning towards the newborns.

I just hummed, my hands crossed behind my back as we walked around the compound. “Am I happy in this future of yours?” I asked, looking down at her momentarily. “Yes.” She whispered, glancing up at me.

It didn’t pass by me, the shock that always filled her eyes when she looked at me. I decided to test her emotions, frowning immediately that I couldn’t not get a good read on her. “That’s strange.” I commented. She turned towards me, a thin eyebrow raised in my direction. “I can’t get a good read on your emotions.” I answered, looking at her as if she could magically flow her emotions towards me.

She bit her bottom lip, her brows creasing. “Have you been trying just now?” I shook my head, thinking back on it all. “I haven’t felt much from you since Russell.” I admitted, watching the way her eyes glazed over, her lips curling in disgust. A strong surge of anger flooded through me and I had to take a few steps back.

As soon as I found myself 6 feet away, the feeling abruptly cut off. “Your shield. Do you still have it up?” I moved forward slowly, reaching my hand out. Nothing stopped me from coming as close to her as possible. “You truly are gifted...emotions aren’t physical. You have a physical and mental shield.” I explained, staring her deep in the eyes.

“Why now?” She asked, walking around me . I followed behind, tilting my head. “What do you mean?” I realized she was more so talking to herself. We walked until we entered the tree line. Far enough for prying ears. “I’m the future, I have a gift I guess. Edward...he’s a mind reader and can’t read my mind. Aro couldn’t read me either.” I turned to her sharply. “Aro Volturi?” I asked. I thought for sure he’d screw up one day.

She looked at me confused before nodding. “Yes. So he’s ruled for centuries..” She mumbled, looking out into the openness. I shifted from foot to foot, something I didn’t normally do, but Bella made me nervous.

I hated that.

“I don’t like you.” I admitted, looking at her. I realized the intensity of my words as I saw her face fall for just the briefest of seconds. Her lips pressed in a hard line, and she shifted her eyes from me.

“Not like that. I do like you, but I don’t like the fact that you know me before I know myself. How do you know this...family...you speak of is one I’m happy with? How do you know that’s the right path for me? Are we even close in this future of yours?” I wanted to know. What was so special about Isabella Swan?

How can some woman...almost 100 years from now know me? I would never submit to a ...familial setting. I haven’t had a family in a long time, and the thought of chumming it up with some...animal drinkers seemed too far fetched.

“You tried to kill me once. It wasn’t even your fault really.” I frowned. “You’re loyal to us, yes?” I asked, waving my hand towards myself, and the compound. “To you, and Peter.” She responded, leaning against the tree behind her.

“I’m loyal to you, not just because you’re this...reason for getting us out of this hell hole, but you’ve proven yourself to me, and to Peter. He cares for you.” She was quiet as she watched me. “What you’re saying makes no sense to me. If I’m as loyal as to you now, and I’m loyal to you in the future, why would I try to kill you? You said it yourself, I trained this family to fight for you, meaning I fought for you. That’s loyalty at its fullest.”

I didn’t get it. “I don’t know if I can tell you this…” She trailed off. I used my gift, thrusting her with compliance. She raised her brow at me, a small smirk on her lips. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I don’t know what I can and can’t tell you. This doesn’t exactly come with a guide. I don’t know how much I’m changing just by having this conversation.” She sighed, moving some hair from her face. She looked at me with an expression that resembled pity. As if.

“You have bloodlust issues.”

I snorted, shaking my head. “Me? Bella, besides yourself, I am the most controlled vampire here. Are you telling me I can’t handle myself around one human?” She nodded, biting her lip. I zipped towards her, pinning her to the tree. I rested my hands on the bark, leaning to peer down at her. She was a hard one to get a read on.

“Even your blood didn’t smell that good while you were changin’.” She swallowed, staring me in the face. “You forget, I’m not the Jasper you know. I know myself, and blood has never been a problem.” I narrowed my eyes at her, tilting my head. “What aren’t you tellin’ me?”

I gently grabbed her chin, hoping to coax her to spill. I ignored the feeling of absolute tranquility, filing the feeling to analyze at a later time.

“I always assumed since I was Edward’s singer, you felt his emotions. It was a paper cut, a small drop of blood really. H too Edward pushed me into the glass table…” I could feel my brows draw in on their own accord. “Even a vampire overcome by bloodlust cannot affect me. It’s nothing like smelling my own. My singer was one of my first victims. There’s nothing like it.”

I moved a strand of her brown hair from her eyes, tilting my head a bit. “As for your paper cut? Vampires don’t normally lose control. I’ve been at this for a long time. I don’t know how well Animal blood tastes, but I do know that when you’re transitioned to go without human blood, for long periods of time, you start to appreciate the beauty of it. Did I struggle on this diet as you so call it?”

She gave me a small nod, her eyes narrowing as well. “I’m sorry, but that just doesn’t sound like me. I don’t believe that one drop of blood can make a vampire, except a newborn, go berserk. Have you ever thought that maybe I wasn't trying to get to you? Look at me Bella. Does it look like me, the Major of the South, can just lose it after one tiny drop of blood? Let’s not forget that this is your blood, and you weren’t mouthwatering enough for me to drain you dry just a few weeks ago?”

She frowned, reaching up to touch my face. Her fingertips were soft as she touched under my eye. I watched as she worked her way through what this could all possibly mean, the gears were turning.

“...at the ballet studio…” I had had no fucking clue what she was talking about, but I let her work things out in her own head. She wasn’t a dummy, she was very perceptive.

“You mean…” Her eyes widened inch by inch, hand covering her mouth in pure shock. “You weren’t trying to attack me. You were after Edward.”

That made the most sense to me. I can’t imagine attacking her, human or not.

“It was all his fault..they blamed you. The reason they left me...the reason you left...it was never you.” I moved away from her, gazing at her in sympathy.

“I’m assumin’ this is about to change a lot of things.”

* * *

**2006**

**JPOV**

The images flashed behind my eyes at a fast pace, almost too fast for me to make out. My conversation with Bella seemed to echo in my ear. “Everything is changing for him.” I heard Carlisle whisper, but his voice was too far for me to care. Once the flashing behind my eyes seemed to stop, I turned towards my family...if that’s what I could call them.

I looked to Edward, a growl ripping its way through my throat. “This is all your fault. Because of you, my life isn’t the same. My past is literally changing, and every bit is your fault. Do they know?”

I could feel the genuine confusion rolling off of the family, their eyes looking between us. “Jasper please...now’s not the time.” Edward pleaded. I could feel the cage within slowly breaking, but I held back, grabbing Edward by the neck. “You couldn’t even own up to the fact that you wanted to drain Bella dry. I wasn’t attacking Bella, I was trying to attack you. This alone...that conversation alone, can change the very history of the Cullen clan. Every choice we make has a bigger outcome, no matter how small.”

I let Edward go, stepping away. “What does this mean for us?” Alice asked, and while I knew she was talking about the family, deep down she was feeling despair, and intense sadness. “Our fates lie with Bella now.” I whispered.

“What’s happening? I don’t understand.” Alice’s eyes were wide, looking past us all, her small hands gripping the hem of her shirt. “I can’t see anything…” She whispered, focusing once more on me.

“I realize that on Bella’s 18th birthday, I was never going to attack her. It was Edward. Something you all have but never fully understand is loyalty. Once Bella accepted us into our lives, she was family. We protect our family, yes? Think back with James. I was surrounded by more of her blood there than here at home. How come one drop made me snap? I was only protecting our family. Yet none of you saw it. I was the goddamn Major of the Confederate army, the youngest, and I was a force to be reckoned during my vampire years. I changed people for a living, yet one human's blood is my undoing? What kind of shit is that? I should’ve never come here.”

I glanced in Alice’s direction, sighing. “We had a good thing goin’ darlin’, but this can’t last forever. You’re either with me or not.” She just stared at me, her big golden eyes holding back tears that would never fall.

I already knew her answer before she even moved.

I closed my eyes at her touch. Alice was a kind woman, and I’d never forget that. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, and I nodded, kissing her lips one last time. “I hope you find everything you want in life.”

She was gone in a flash, and I faced this coven, having no idea what my life was about to become.

* * *

**1893**

**JPOV**

“What was that?” I asked, glancing at Bella. “A shiver.” She whispered to me, her eyes trained on the scout in front of us. “Vampires don’t get cold.” I hissed, crouching down ready to strike. She followed my lead, her hair softly swaying, tickling my skin.

“Well something’s not right.” She hissed back, giving me an agitated growl. For some reason I knew what she meant, and could only imagine what that something was.


	5. The Fabric of Time

**Chapter 5: The Fabric of Time**

**APOV**

**2006**

I re-read the paper once again, smiling sadly at the words. "Are you sure this will work?" I asked, looking at the vampire next to me. His name was Simon, a vampire who could alter the placement of time and items. I've never met many vampires like him. "I have never tried this before my dear." I hummed, looking at the old stables. What I was attempting to do now wasn't about keeping our family together anymore. It was about keeping our family alive. The moment things changed was when Bella was sent back in time. By the time Edward and Carlisle went to Volterra, Aro realized his mistake. We learned something very valuable during that time.

Aro wanted to eliminate our greatest member, that person being Jasper. If he could find any way to keep him from the Cullen's, he would. I've known this for a long time, since the moment I met Aro when saving Bella and Edward. Jasper was his undoing. Jasper would be his end.

"Set it here. In the drawer. It's quite possible this exact table was in this exact spot 500 years ago. Close your eyes." I did as told, hoping beyond hope that this would work. "Now think about this appearing to your friend, and her reading it. Be as visual as possible," I nodded, taking an unneeded breath. Simon whispered a few words, rubbing his hand together. "You may open your eyes now," I bit my lip nervously, tensing as he opened the drawer. My brows rose in shock as it was indeed gone.

I just hoped Bella got it.

* * *

**1893**

**BPOV**

My time in these wars were becoming quite agitating. Well, everything agitated me still, a newborn thing Peter says. I just hated being bitten. They stung like hell. I licked my wrist for the second time in the last 5 minutes, growling to myself. Why wouldn't this wound close?

Stupid vampires. Stupid Maria wanting to acquire stupid Mexico. Everything was incredibly stupid. I walked into the barn, scoffing at the brown wooden table. Why the fuck was there a table? I went to it, opening the draws, doing anything to keep my mind occupied.

I was waiting on Peter and Jasper to return from a hunt wanting one of them to lick this wound clean. I don't know if my venom just wasn't strong enough or what but one of them would lick it clean. I opened the larger drawer in the middle, freezing.

Besides the fact that it was addressed to me, I knew the handwriting. I sniffed the air, knowing beyond fact that Alice was not born yet. How is this here? I picked up the small paper. It looked old. I flipped it over, reading the words on the back.

_Bella, I truly hope you get this. If you do, please know our fate now lies with you. Jasper is unsure about his life, and Aro is hellbent on killing us all. It is you who must save us. You must keep Jasper on his path in life, nothing must alter it. When the time is right, when the dust settles, you must travel to Italy and kill Aro himself. You need to know that if you do such a thing, your future will not be the same. Most likely, you will never meet us. The only reason we moved to Forks was because of you. If this goes well, you'll be a vampire in 2005, time altering itself to make up for this time jump._

_You are Jasper's **redemption** Bella._

_I'm glad I got to know you…in another life._

_-Alice_

_-DESTROY THIS IMMEDIATELY!_

I blinked a few times. Was my future…over? I had come to terms with Edward not being my everything, but deep down, I still wished for a life with my family. My future family. Now to know that I may never meet them? That…I'll never exist to them?

What would become of me? I couldn't stay with Peter all of my life and Jasper…what would become of him? Would he go back to Alice? Where would he go? Have I told him too much? His redemption…?

And Aro? Kill him? How would I ever manage such a feat? No matter what time though, they were my family and if he was a threat…I would take him down. Like Alice said….when the dust settles.

"Bella?" I jumped, swiveling around to face Jasper. "I didn't hear you," I said, swallowing as his eyes narrowed. "I see…" He drawled, glancing at the paper in my hand. "What's that?" I balled it up quickly. "This? Nothing important," I responded, my nose crinkling at the smell of a fire. I walked forward barely managing to escape Jasper's hand. Turning a corner, I tossed the wadded ball into the fire, turning just in time to see Jasper staring a hole through me.

"Nothing huh?" He asked, jerking me back inside the barn. "What are you hiding? What was on that paper?" I shook my head. "I can't tell you, but it was from Alice….the woman you…" I trailed off. Jasper raised a brow. "She's not even alive yet…how's that possible?" I hummed. "Trust me?" I asked.

Jasper just grunted. "So far…" I playfully pouted. His nose wrinkled, red eyes flashing towards my wrist. He was in front of me in a flash, holding up my wrist. "Why haven't you healed this?" He asked, his red eyes flashing to mine in confusion. I scoffed, suddenly annoyed once again. "I've tried! The damn wound won't close," I grumbled.

He inspected my wrist humming. "It's a deep wound. The venom is rooted in your flesh. Hold still," He warned before gently digging his fingers in my skin, opening up my wound, venom leaking out. My face scrunched up in disgust as I could literally see my insides. "Disgusting," I said, watching in amazement as my venom started repairing the flesh until it left a clear scar.

"Never mind…it's interesting," I whispered, still in a trance by it. "It sure is," I glanced back up at Jasper finding his eyes on me.

* * *

Despite what I thought I knew, I was horribly wrong. Maria didn't seem to be an overly large threat to me at first, but that's where I let my guard down. She came to me one afternoon, requesting my presence. She wanted me to accompany her to a friend, Pablo I believe his name was. She wanted to meet with him about territory. He had a spot downwind that she wanted to acquire.

I never remembered this story from Jasper's story, or maybe this didn't happen at all. Of course, I agreed, she deciding that we should ride horses. Keep up appearances she said. Right.

I mounted the horse with ease, turning to see Jasper by the barn, his face in a frown. He walked towards us, nodding to Maria. "Are you sure this is a good idea mistress? If my memory serves correct, you and Pablo did not split on good terms," Maria hummed, her red eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "No hay necesidad de preocuparse mi amor," ( _No need to worry my love)._ I kept my face bank, wanting to gag at the use of her calling Jasper her love. Does she love him?

Probably not.

Jasper just nodded, cutting his eyes to me before stepping away. With that, we were on, riding through the night. It wasn't exhilarating like I thought to be, but it was fun. By the smell alone, I wasn't sure how the Cullen's ever drank animals dry. The horse smelt like shit, and then some.

Maria looked over at me, a slow smile forming on her face. "Bella, allow me to do the talking. Have you been practicing with your shield?" I nodded. "Yes ma'am I have. The physical aspect is still a challenge," She just glanced at me. "Keep practicing. You are very important Bella. You must learn to protect us. I plan to take on someone big, someone huge. This life, while a good one, we need more. I can make you royalty Bella," I had to pretend like I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Royalty?" I questioned. She smiled, nodding. "Yes. They are…our kings," She scoffed. "Aro has been acquiring special vampires, and I know for a fact that he does not have one like you. He'll want you if he ever heard of you, but he just may fear you. He fears my Jasper and his Captain. You are slowly spreading around, and that makes three dangerous vampires roaming the Earth. But people have yet to see you alone. I am not asking Pablo for his land…I'm taking it, and he will spread the name of my army. Mi arma. Once Aro gets word of you, he'll come for you, and that will be his undoing,"

Fuck.

Did she plan to go after Aro? Is this when the dust settles? Could Aro possibly eliminate Maria? Hmmm. Wait a damn minute. She's going to make me bait?!

"Um…like bait? How will we ever defeat a king?" I asked. She softly laughed. "Not we Bella…you. You will kill Aro, and in return, I'll get to be Queen and let you go free…or be my servant. Only you. I'm very smart Bella. I know you're not from this time, this…place…You're perfect. Too fucking perfect. The way you speak, the way you act." She stopped her horse, and mine came to a stop. I stared at her, unable to hide my shudder as she smiled evilly.

"You do as I say. You fight. Make a name for yourself. The Goddess of War. By my side. If you don't, I will find your family…your lineage… and kill them all so that Isabella Swan may never be born…You won't exist,"

I clenched my teeth, a low growl coming from my chest. She tsked at me. "Bella…sweet…Bella. There is a man…his name is Trevor Swan. You're from what…the 21st century? If he's lucky, he'll be your great great grandfather. I know of a lot of gifted vampires, and one told me about you. A young girl would show up. She's nothing like us but seems to know everything. Let me tell you, I didn't believe him, but he was right. You are my biggest threat but can be my greatest ally. I can't just have you running around making up your own rules can I? Do we have an understanding?"

My eye twitched, and all I could do was nod. "I understand, but I swear if you hurt him…" I growled. She smirked. "Then you better follow the fucking rules,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So…Maria knows the truth and is using Bella's…life basically against her.
> 
> I was also looking into The Swan's family tree, but there isn't anything on it. Bella's grandfather is born in the 1920s but anything before that will be my own creation.


End file.
